<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tedi Nights by MrOfficer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803387">Tedi Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOfficer/pseuds/MrOfficer'>MrOfficer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOfficer/pseuds/MrOfficer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Erster Teil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teil 1</p>
<p>Mist ich muss kacken!" dachte sich Nina und flitzte schnell richtung Klo.<br/>Es war dienstag nachmittag und sie hatte erst die hälfte ihrer schicht hinter sich. <br/>Das war aber nicht weiter schlimm. Sie hatte schließlich spaß an ihrer arbeit.Das lag auch zu einem großen<br/>Teil an ihrem lieben Team. <br/>Sie verzog das gesicht als die ersten duftwolken ihre nase erreichten. <br/>"ich sollte echt weniger monster trinken,das ist echt nicht gut für meine verdauung" sagte sie sich.<br/>wie so oft schon. Obwohl sie genau wusste das sie sich am nächsten morgen wieder eins genehmigen würde.<br/>mit einem ordentlichen ahihihi. </p>
<p>Heute hatte sie die Schicht mit ihrer Lieben Tatjana auf die sie heimlich ziemlich abfuhr.<br/>Ihre raue stimme und ihr akzent hatten ihr schon das ein oder andere mal das höschen nass gemacht. <br/>Sie war eine kleine,und doch sehr reife frau anfang 40. Nina fand aber das sie sich mehr als gut gehalten hatte.<br/>Mehr als umarmungen waren bisher leider nicht drin, da tatjana ja einen freeeuund hat.</p>
<p>"der dumme pisser eh der kanns ihr doch garnicht richtig besorgen" dachte sie sich kichernd. <br/>Sie pupste nochmal laut und verließ die toilette,die arbeit rief ja wieder lauthals nach ihrer kompetenz.</p>
<p>Nina betrat die küche und entschloss noch schnell etwas zu trinken da sie noch 5 stunden vor sich hatte. <br/>Der gedanke verflog aber schnell als sie Tatjana weinend am tisch sitzen sah. </p>
<p>"hey hey was ist denn los? " fragte sie besorgt und ging schnell zu ihr. Tatjana warf sich schluchzend in ihre arme.</p>
<p>"Ich glaube Andreee- andree- ey betrügt mich" stammelte tatjana durch ein gesicht voller tränen </p>
<p>Zorn brannte in Nina auf. Sie konnte diesen penner ohnehin schon nicht leiden. und jetzt tut er ihrer süßen auchnoch weh? <br/>Sie hielt tatjana fest in den armen während diese bitterlich weinte</p>
<p>"Der hat dich sowas von nicht verdient. der wertschätzt dich nicht und weiß vermutlich garnicht was für eine tolle frau du bist"<br/>sagte sie und streichelte ihr den Rücken. "wie kommst du denn darauf?"</p>
<p>" Ich.. ich spüre einfach das etwas nicht stimmt " sagte Tatjana schluchzend. "Er sieht mir nicht in die augen, <br/> wir reden kaum noch. Im bett geht auch garnichts mehr.. " </p>
<p>Nina drückte sie umso fester an sich und versuchte beruhigend auf sie einzuwirken,während ihre hände langsam tatjanas<br/>hintern erkundeten. <br/>(Boah ist der knackig..ganz ruhig nina beruhig dich. du schaffst das. übertreib jetzt nicht) </p>
<p>"wenn er dich wirklich betrügen sollte ist er ein idiot. du bist so eine wunderbare frau" sagte sie und gab ihr einen<br/>kuss auf die wange.</p>
<p>Tatjana sah sie mit großen augen an. in ihrem bauch flatterten die schmetterlinge.</p>
<p>"Ach du.. du bist immer so verständnisvoll und lieb zu mir. es tut mir leid das ich dich immer mit meinen problemen vollheule..</p>
<p>"mach dir keine gedanken" sagte nina lächelnd. "ich hör dir gerne zu. ich mag dich doch sehr"</p>
<p>Es folgte ein moment der stille wo beide sich nur in die augen sahen.</p>
<p>Nina nam all ihren mut zusammen und küsste sie direkt auf den mund. </p>
<p>Erschockenheit. aufregung. all das musste in dem moment durch Tatjana fließen .Sie zitterte ein wenig aber erwiderte </p>
<p>den Kuss. erst zaghaft, doch dann leidenschaftlich.</p>
<p>So standen sie da. Hinten. Wo sie oft die pause zusammen verbrachten. und küssten sich als sei es das natürlichste der welt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Zweiter Teil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Einige Wochen sind vergangen seitdem es zwischen Nina und Tatjana so richtig geknistert hatte. <br/>Aber selbstvertändlich durfte Ninas ausbildung dabei nicht zu kurz kommen. Sie überstand ihr erstes <br/>seminar mit bravur und fand sogar sehr gefallen an der süßen Frau Witrahm. Allerdings blieb es leider<br/>nur bei einer gewissen sexuellen spannung zwischen den beiden. schließlich war sie ihre vorgesetzte. </p>
<p>Es war Montag, und nina ging frisch und ausgeschlafen zur arbeit. Wo sie leider ein komplette chaos und <br/>eine Weinende Tatjana erwartete. Das war neuerdings häufiger so. Aber das war nur verständlich. <br/>immerhin hatte andreeeeeeeeey der sie vermutlich sowieso betrogen hatte einen schlimmen Autounfall gehabt<br/>und es nicht Überlebt. "tja das kommt davon wenn man ein rasender Spast ist" dachte Nina sich und fing<br/>schonmal an etwas ordnung zu schaffen. </p>
<p>Nach einigen minuten kam tatjana zu ihr. wie immer mit verheulten augen und verschmierten make up. <br/>"Hey k-könntest du mir vielleicht helfen die ganze unordnung zu beseitigen? heute kkommt noch eine große<br/>ladung ware und wir haben einfach keinen platz mehr" schluchzte sie. <br/>"Na klar mach dir keinen kopf. Ich mach das schon" sagte nina schnell. "und mach dir bitte nicht soviele <br/>gedanken. Du hast ohnehin schon so viel stress momentan" </p>
<p>Tatjana fiel ihr weinend in den arm. "ich.. ich hab ihm immer gesagt er soll nicht so rasen.Das ist doch <br/>gefÃ¤hrlich. und jetzt steh ich ganz alleine da. Ich schaff das alles nichtmehr! </p>
<p>"Eines tages wird alles anders werden" meinte nina. "nicht unbedingt besser. aber anders. Du wirst anders damit <br/>umgehen können. das braucht zeit. du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden das weißt du." </p>
<p>tatjana sagte nichts mehr. sie weinte nurnoch in ihren armen. aber das war okay. Sie streichelte leicht<br/>ihren rücken und tröstete sie. Sowas schlägt nunmal tiefe wunden.</p>
<p>Wie gern würde sie sie einfach die tränen wegküssen und ihr sagen das alles wieder gut wird.allerdings wäre<br/>das in dieser Situation mehr als nur unangemessen. </p>
<p>"so... da hab ich dich schon wieder vollgeheult oder? <br/>"Das darfst du so oft machen wie du möchtest" meinte Nina keck und gab ihr einen kleinen kuss auf die Wange.</p>
<p>Sie brachten gemeinsam den laden auf fordermann und flexten ordentlich die ware weg. So wie sich das gehört.</p>
<p>Heeeyyy. hast du vielleicht lust heute abend zu mir zu kommen nina? " <br/>Uhm.. klar gerne was möchtest du denn machen ? </p>
<p>Ich dachte an eine gute flasche wein und.. einfach nicht alleine sein. </p>
<p>Das traf nina tief. Die arme tajana saß ja nun jeden abend alleine in der wohnung mit den ganzen sachen die sie an den penner erinnerten.</p>
<p>,Natürlich ich komme gern!´ sagte sie und lächelte. Das gehört nunmal auch dazu. für einander da zu sein. </p>
<p>Okay! dann um 20 uhr bei mir ja? wir bestellen uns was leckeres! </p>
<p>da freue ich mich drauf! ich gehe nur noch schnell nachhause und mache mich frisch. (die arbeit hatte sie ziemlich schwitzen lassen.<br/>von dem feuchten höschen durch tatjanas raue stimme mal garnicht erst zu schweigen) </p>
<p>Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einer festen umarmung und Nina beeilte sich ihren bus zu erwischen. <br/>den sie gott sei dank bekam. aufs laufen hatte sie echt keinen bock nach der strapaze. </p>
<p>Zuhause angekommen warf sie ihre verschwitzten sachen aufs bett. schrieb ihrem besten freund das sie zuhause war, was sie musste da der sich sonst den ganzen abend sorgen machen würde. "Knusper ihr ordentlich die perle baby!" meinte er<br/>Sie ging ins badezimmer und sprang unter die dusche. </p>
<p>"Wie das wohl bei ihr zuhause wird.. ich war ja noch nie bei ihr."  Ach das wird schon gut gehen, du wolltest doch schließlich schonmal zu ihr, jetzt hast du was du wolltest ! <br/>Das kann ja was werden..sagte sie grinsend zu sich selber und kleidete sich an. Ein schickes Jinjer shirt  selbstverständlich. </p>
<p>Sie knuddelte ihren süßen kater und machte sich ,mit einer dose monster und einer rasierten Muschi bewaffnet auf den weg zu tatjana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dritter Teil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zwanzig minuten später. </p>
<p>Nina hatte ihre Reise fast überstanden. Gott sei dank war tatjana letztens mehr in ihre nähe gezogen. vorher wäre so ein besuch schwer möglich gewesen.<br/>Sie packte ihre kopfhörer in den rucksack und stieg aus dem bus aus."Okay..jetzt nurnoch das haus finden. Nummer 69 war es glaube ich" *ahiihihihihihihihiih* </p>
<p>Sie lief ein stück die straße entlang und stand kurz darauf vor tatjanas haus. Sie klingelte 2 mal bei Veber und wartete. <br/>Sogleich wurde ihr geöffnet. Tatjana hatte sich wohl vorbereitet. Sie trug ein dezentes make up,nicht zuviel. gerade genug. Die haare offen in leichten korkenzieher locken.<br/>Und ein luftiges Sommerkleid mit dezenten ausschnitt der ihren brüsten nicht viel platz zum verstecken bot.  "Oh mein...ich hab mir grade erst n frischen schlüppi angezogen.,Gaawwwwwwdd" </p>
<p>"Da bist du ja endlich! ich hab auf schon auf dich gewartet" sagte tatjana und lächelte herzlich. <br/>Sie umarmten sich zur begrüßung und Nina folgte ihr in ihre überraschend helle und hübsche wohnung. </p>
<p>"Fühl dich ganz wie zuhause. du kannst deinen rucksack ruhig abstellen und es dir im wohnzimmer bequem machen. Ich muss nurnoch den wein holen!"</p>
<p>Nina war verdutzt. "jetzt schon wein? wollten wir vorher nicht was essen? Oder willst du mich etwa abfüllen" sagte sie und lachte. <br/>"aaach vor dem wein ist nach dem wein einer geht auf jeden fall vor dem essen". Na gut. überredet! </p>
<p>Sie begab sich ins wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das sofa plumsen. aber viel zeit zum bequem hinsetzen blieb ihr nicht. Tatjana kam fast 5 sekunden später <br/>mit 2 randvollen gläsern wein um die ecke. Sie setzte sich unmittelbar neben nina und drückte ihr ein glas in die hand. </p>
<p>"sooo auf einen schönen abend!"  "prost! " sagte nina fast schon aus reflex. *das sollte ich besser nicht so schnell runterkippen wie meine bierchen aihihuh*<br/>Sie stießen an und fingen an zu reden.über die arbeit. das wetter. über gott und die welt. Die gläser leerten sich rasch, aber tatjana zauberte irgendwoher<br/>eine volle flasche wein hervor daher war das kein problem. </p>
<p>Nina konnte nicht die augen von ihr lassen. ihr schönes gesicht. ihre vollen lippen. sie erwischte sich mehrfach dabei wie ihr blick an ihren ausschnitt hängen blieb.<br/>aber das war nur verständlich. der verbarg auch nicht sehr viel. da zeichnete sich aber eine sonderbare form an die sie stutzig machte. <br/>*ehh..hat die etwa nippelpiercings?* immerhin war tatjana schon etwas älter als sie. und nicht viele frauen lassen sich in späteren jahren noch ihre brüste piercen. </p>
<p>Aber sie schien ihren Blick zu bemerken und grinste sie an. "Ich habe zwei Piercings in meinen Brüsten", sagte sie forsch und sah Nina direkt in die Augen.<br/>Nina errötete und senkte den blick. was nicht gut war weil sie jetzt genau auf ihre überschlagenen beine starrte. "sieht bestimmt sexy aus" sagte sie leise. <br/>tatjana grinste nun noch mehr. </p>
<p>Plötzlich hob sie ihre arme und zog sich ihr kleid über den kopf aus, so das ihre vollen brüste Nina entgegen sprangen. "www.w.Was tust du denn da" stotterte sie. <br/>Aber sie kam auch nicht drumrum sich ihre rundungen genauer anzusehen. sie hatte sehr schöne brüste. Nicht zu groß. große höfe und zwei schöne gepiercte nippel.</p>
<p>In Ninas inneren herrschte chaos. Ihre muschi nässte wie ein wasserfall und sie wusste garnicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Ihre nippel stachen schon längst durch ihr shirt hervor. </p>
<p>"ich zeige dir meine piercings. Du hast ja so verträumt auf meine brüste geschaut" und ganz ohne umschweife nahm sie ihre hände und legte sie sich auf ihre brüste.<br/>Darfst ruhig mal anfassen" flüsterte tatjana ihr zu. Nina streichelte vorsichtig über ihre brustwarzen,über die piercings und streichelte viieleicht ein wenig länger als es normal gewesen wäre. <br/>aber was ist schon normal wenn man seine Vorgesetzte befummelt.</p>
<p>Sie hatte schon längst nicht mehr nur ihre nippel in der hand.Sie streichelte tatjanas busen sanft und massierte ihn zärtlich.</p>
<p>Sie nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre hände und zog sie näher an sich heran. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und nina öffnete wie automatisch den mund,und <br/>ließ die zunge in ihre mundhöhle gleiten. Sie erwiderte ihren kuss voller Hingabe und nun spürte sie auch ihre Hände, die sich den Weg unter ihr tshirt bahnten.<br/>Zärtlich streichelte Tatjana ihre Brüste durch den BH, den sie  mit schnellen Fingern öffnete. </p>
<p>Ehe sie es sich versahen,saßen sie beide nackt dicht umschlungen auf der couch. <br/>Wie das alles passierte wusste nina nicht. Nur das es sich verdammt gut angefühlt.und sie jetzt so schnell nichtmehr aufhören wollte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>